A son and father dead
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Entre la muerte de un hijo y un padre hay un dragón. Sólo que cuando Hipo murió los Dioses escucharón las plegarias de su padre para que su corazón volviera a latir. Mientras que cuando Estoico murió por más que su hijo se dejará la voz suplicando nada pasaría, porque es lo correcto: Porque un padre debe morir antes que su hijo. Es ley de vida.


**Hola mi gente *saluda desganadamente* hoy no estoy muy feliz que se diga y, maldita sea que ya es Domingo, deberían ser cinco días sin clase y dos sí. ¡PRUFF! Menos mal que en la escuela me esperan mis queridos y leales compañeros para subirme el animo... Sin embargo *dibuja una gran sonrisa sincera* ¡No todo es malo! ¡Hay que sonreírle a la vida y quien mejor que mi querido vikingo con alma de dragón para hacerme lograrlo! :D **

**En principio esto era con el Hiccup y Stoick originales de los libros pero luego lo modifique al estilo de la película porque así quedaba más triste *insertar intento idiota de risa malvada aquí*, aún así aún quedan trazas de los libros. *se encoge de hombros* Es que me daba pena quitarlos. En fin, espero que disfrutéis sin necesidad de pañuelos. **

* * *

"Soy un completo idiota" Eso es lo que pensaba Estoico en aquellos horribles momentos. Había tachado a su único hijo de traidor. La única familia que le quedaba. Lo había dejado de lado y por sobretodo... le había dejado en claro que él era la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos... "¡Por mi puede morirse! —recordaba haber vociferado furioso cuando encadenó al Furia Nocturna al drakkar— No es mi hijo ¡es un asqueroso dragón más! Cuantos menos queden de ellos mejor" Y de verdad deseaba que Hipo se muriese, no sólo lo había traicionado a él, si no que también había tenido engañados al resto de vikingos... había menospreciado la memoria de su difunta esposa... ¡OJALÁ Y DE VERDAD SE MURIERA!

Pues... el gran Estoico el inmenso lo había pedido y él lo tuvo. Y ahora que tenía el cuerpo todavía más pálido de lo normal y mortalmente frío de Hipo entre sus brazos, sin un solo latir de corazón, ni tan siquiera una respiración, no podía parar de llamarse idiota. De por seguro su hijo había muerto odiandole... odiandole después de haberle salvado la vida a todos. Él mismo en su enfado había dirigido a toda su tribu, mujeres y hombres, hacía la muerte y su hijo había hecho lo posible y lo imposible por salvarlos a todos... salvar a los que habían maltratado desde su nacimiento, salvar a los que le habían llamado traídor entre otras cosas peores, salvar a los que habían encerrado a su amigo... sálvarles dando su vida... Si no fuera por los dragones, ellos habrían muerto... Adiós a la estirpe vikinga, casas avandonadas, niños huérfanos a merced de la reina dragón sin contar con otros enemigos humanos como Alvin el Traídor... O Drago Manodura.

Hipo los había salvado... y a cambio había dado su vida. Y ahora que su hijo —su salvador— no estaba se daba cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, cuanto íba a echar de menos los estropicios de aquel dragón humano por todo el poblado... De lo solo que se había quedado por hoy y por siempre. Se dio cuenta de que en todo este escenario los verdaderos traidores eran los vikingos, e Hipo no pertenecía a esa lista, porque Hipo no era un vikingo —los vikingos no se merecían a alguien como él—, no era su hijo —porque se había dado cuenta de que Hipo lo odiaba. Por todos los años de desatención excepto para regañar e incluso, castigo físico. Sí Estoico había maltratado a Hipo cuando el niño defendía con puño de hierro sus ideales. Ideales equivocados... tal vez no lo eran tanto—. Por primera vez en toda su vida Estoico murió, no lo había hecho ni tan siquiera con la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo ahí estaba, el gran Estoico el Inmenso, llorando cómo nunca ningún vikingo lo había hecho antes delante de todos, incluso de los dragones, sobre el cascarón vacío que era ahora el chico que tan malamente había criado. ¿Por qué son los vikingos tan cabezas duras que sólo se daban cuenta de sus fallos cuando les costaba una víctima mortal? Un chico, un niñito de quince años solamente.

— Gracias... chico dragón, nos has salvado a todos... a todos.

Susurró en el inmenso silencio y hasta los más fuertes hayaron sus corazones rotos en la desgracia que sin lugar a dudas reflejaba el final de trescientos años de lucha entre los dos grandes clanes que eran los horribles Vikingos y los nobles Dragones.

Demasiado nobles y estúpidos.

* * *

**No os confundáis conmigo, amo a los vikingos, ¡Odin sabe que los amo y ojalá pudiera hacer fics de todo tipo de vikingos conocidos y desconocidos! Pero en HTTYD ellos son los malos (malos que me enamoraron), hay que reconocerlo, y había que plasmarlos así. **

**No se que me dio con volver a usar los nombres españoles en lugar de los originales *se encoge de hombros*, de todas formas también queda bien así.**

**Una pequeña aclaración es que en el tiempo de Hiccup III en los libros los vikingos ya domaban dragones por si solos... Pero para tratarlos como esclavos y estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer amistad con ellos ¡ya os podéis imaginar donde quedaba el pobre Hiccup que hasta sabía hablar su idioma y visitaba el nido (el cual estaba en el propio Berk) a escondidas!**

**En fin, espero les gustara, obviamente el siguiente será la muerte de Stoick en la segunda película.**

**¡Nos vemos para entonces!**


End file.
